Parable Love Parody
by Ayakomezza
Summary: Perumpamaan 'cinta' menurut 34 cowok personifikasi bangsa/negara. Oneshot, country names used. Check it out! :3


**Parable Love Parody**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia ****Axis Powers ****belong****s**** to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

**Love is like a bottle of Gin belongs to The Magnetic Fields**

**Semua (bagian/keseluruhan) quotes kembali ke pemikirnya masing-masing.**

**Warning: Country Names Used, Descrtiptionless, Tersaji dalam Bentuk Naskah Drama, Typo(s), Banyaknya Dialog Pointless, No Pairing!, gaje**

**Summary: Perumpamaan cinta menurut 34 cowok personifikasi bangsa/negara. Bukankah pengalaman hidup selama ini cukup untuk mereka agar mengenal cinta?**

**A/N: **_**Italic**_** menandakan bahwa quotes tersebut bukan hasil pikiran saya. Ini bukan songfic! Dan terdapat beberapa kalimat English yang kayaknya kalau ditranslate gak bakal 'ngena', jadi...**

**DON`T LIKE DON`T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**World 8 Session**

America: Huh, tak kusangka akan dikelompokkan dengan kalian lagi. Bosan tauk!

England: Aku juga bosan harus berhadapan dengan orang sepertimu America!

France: Naa, nii-san senang sekali yang dibahas oleh author adalah cintaa~. Muuuah!

Germany: S-sudah cukup kalian! Baiklah sebagai moderator aku akan memulai sesi World 8! Pertama, Italy! Seperti apakah perumpamaan, eerrr cinta menurutmu?

Italy: Vee~, aku duluan ya Germany? Hmm, ah! Cinta itu seperti sepiring pasta. Lunak dan lezat tapi penuh lika-liku daaann kau bisa mendapatkan bakso goreng di dalamnya. Mmm aku jadi lapar. Germany-Germany boleh aku memasak pasta sekarang vee?

Germany: BODOH! Kita tak diperbolehkan makan dalam wawancara ini!

Japan: Hmm, seperti yang saya kira dari Italy-kun! Sekarang giliran Germany-san bukan?

Germany: Uhh aahh, aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. . . .

America: Tidak bisa begitu! Kita semua harus punya pendapat sendiri, atau kau mau dibantu HER—

England: Cepatlah Germany!

Germany: Uuuhh, _cinta adalah reaksi kimia pada otak dan hati yang menyebabkan ketagihan_, reaksi yang hingga kini belum ditemukan jawabannya.

America: Kalimat itu, sepertinya pernah dengar dari kartun negaraku. . . . .

China: Penguins of Madagascar aru!

All (kecuali Germany): AH IYA (da, aru, ve)!

Russia: Da, jadi Germany punya pendapat seperti penguin?

China: Germany punya otak seperti hewan aru?

Ger: BU-BUKAN! Kalian salah, hanya saja... kurasa aku sependapat dengan si Kowalski itu.. Yosh lanjut! Berikutnya Japan!

Japan: *menghela nafas* Ah, menurut saya cinta adalah hinomaru. Di bagian luar terdapat warna putih yang polos dan kadang tak diperhatikan, tetapi di tengah Anda dapat menemukan sensasi yang hebat seperti warna merah yang pekat.

America: Hinomaru?

China: Wah dalem aru...

Ger: Itu dalem?

France: Onii-san pasti bisa lebih ngena!

England: Halah lanjut! Selanjutnya kau America!

Ame: HAHAHA! Saatnya kalian mendengar pendapat HERO ini! Cinta itu hero. Mereka sama-sama dipuja-puja bila datang dan ditangisi ketika pergi. Persis sepertiku!

Eng: Tapi bedanya, kalau kau yang pergi orang akan tertawa bahagia!

Germany: Terima kasih America, *palmface dalam hati*. Selanjutnya kau, England!

England: _Love is like a bottle of Gin... But a bottle of gin is not like love~_ *nyanyi*

France: Ngapain kau alis?

Eng: _It makes you prone to crime and sin... It turns genius to an ass and makes a fool think he is wise~_

Rus: England nyanyi da?

Ita: Kata-katanya indah vee~

Eng: _...It could make you regret your birth or turn cartwheels in your best suit... It has no color in itself but it can make you see rainbows... It makes the sun shine, makes it rain... _Ah, ehem sudah ah!

All: *speechless*

Japan: A-ah, tak salah! England-san kan bapaknya gentleman!

Ame: Itu kan cuma lirik lagu! ... HEI ITU LIRIK DARI BAND NEGARAKU!

Eng: Terus? Siapa suruh kau tak memakainya BODOH! Lagipula pencipta lagu itu dari England kok~

China: Liriknya keren aru!

Ger: Ya, itu bagus England. Tapi sekarang giliran—

Fr: NII-SAN AKAN SEGERA MULAI! Perumpamaan cinta yang baik adalah BRA! Seperti cinta, _bra itu nyaman, selalu mengangkatMU naik dan tak pernah membiarkanmu TURUN dan TERGANTUNG, selalu dekat dengan hati_ dan—

Germany, America, China blushing.

Eng: CUKUP! Kau pikir kami akan mendengar pendapat mesummu itu wine-bastard? *mulai nyekik France*

Fr: Bagaimana denganmu yang mengambil dari lirik lagu, dasar TAK KREATIF! *berantem dengan England*

Rus: Aku ingin tahu pendapat China-kun tentang cinta da.

China: Cinta itu seperti sungai aru! Jika dibendung maka hatimu akan kering. Jika kau biarkan mengalir dengan asam garamnya maka akan timbul endapan indah di dasar hatimu, aawww *meluk Shinatty*

Rus: Da, kalau mengendap sungainya kotor dong.

China: Kan hanya perumpamaan aru.

Ger: Oke, karena England dan France sedang bertengkar, kami sudahi dulu sesi World 8!

Rus: Bagaimana denganku da? Kolkolkol

Ger: Ba-baiklah, terakhir bagaimana perumpamaanmu tentang cinta, err Russia?

Rus: Cinta itu seperti gembok da. Akan selalu mengunci perasaan seseorang. Aku jadi ingin 'menggembok' kalian da.

England dan France berhenti bertengkar.

Ita: Sekian bagian dari World 8!

**Mediterranean Session **

Egypt: Apa benar tak apa-apa saya ikut di sini?

Romano: Ah sudahlah dan ayo kita cepat-cepat selesaikan BASTARDS!

Spain: Aku duluan yah, menurutku _cinta itu seperti bermain sepakbola. Sebelum bertanding, carilah data lawanmu baik-baik. Lalu, janganlah terlalu banyak mendribble bola, nanti bolanya direbut lawan._

Turkey dan Greece tepuk tangan.

Turkey: Yah, wajar kan pemenang World Cup...Hey, kau sudah bangun ya pemalas?

Gre: Hoaahm, menurutku cinta itu abadi, tak pernah berakhir dan lembut. _Selalu murni tanpa adanya kekerasan_, dan hoahm aku mau tidur.

Tur: WOI! Yang perumpamaannya! Bukan artinya! Sudahlah, daan menurutku _cinta itu seperti PERANG! Mudah dimulai tetapi sukar untuk dihentikan_ MWAHAHA!

Egypt: Bukannya Greece punya empat kata yang bermakna cinta ya?

Turkey: Tapi ia lebih memilih tidur!

Spain: Romano, sekarang giliranmu. *senyam-senyum*

Romano: Hmph, kenapa aku harus ikut di sini bastard?

Spa: Karena kau mani—*BUAK*

Roma: Cinta itu seperti tomat yang hingga saat ini tak diketahui itu sayur atau buah, PUAS?

Egy: Yah, dia pergi. Dan menurut saya _cinta itu bentuk lain dari bunuh diri._

Spain dan Turkey: Apa maksudmu?

Egy: Saya sering mendengar orang rela mati demi cinta, dan itu parah.

Spa: Ya, sekian sesi Mediterrania yah.. ugh *ngelus bekas tampolan Romano*

**Baltics Session**

Poland: Yosh, kita to the point ya! Menurutku, cinta itu bagaikan ketika aku senang naik pony padahal bisa naik taksi.

Lithuania: Cinta itu seperti hujan yang merupakan surga bagi tumbuhan, tetapi dapat pula menjadi bencana. Ada orang yang suka dan ada yang benci hujan, begitupun dengan cinta kan?

Estonia: _To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. _Aku suka Woody Allen. Ada yang bisa mengerti ini?

ALL: Tidaaaaaak!

Latvia: ...

Liet: Giliranmu Lat!

Lat: Ah eehm iya, menurutku cinta itu ibarat naik kendaraan umum. Bukan kita yang mengendarainya, sehingga kita tidak tahu kapan akan ketinggalan maupun tabrakan... *nunduk*

Estonia: Woah! Kata-katamu ngena juga Latvia!

Poland: Yang bisa ngerti perkataannya Estonia akan kuberi hadiah!

**Nordics Session**

Sealand: Yosh, Sea-kun akan memulai sesi ini! Cinta itu bagaikan besi! Akan memuai jika cuaca 'panas' dan akan mengendur jika cuaca 'dingin' desu yo!

Finland: Waah, kata-katamu bermakna juga Sealand!

Sea: Heh, apa? Tapi aku hanya menggunakan bahan utama rumahku sebagai perumpamaan~

Iceland: Boleh kutanya kenapa anak itu ikut ke sesi Nordics?

Denmark: Jadi kau tak tahu apa maksudnya?

Sea: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Finland: Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang giliranku. Hmm, menurutku _cinta itu seperti seperti biji atau tunas…karena cinta itu sifatnya hanya sementara … Cinta itu akan perlahan mati kalau tak dirawat dengan hati-hati dan tidak dipupuk dengan kompos kasih sayang. Sebaliknya cinta itu akan menjadi besar dan abadi…kalau cinta itu dipupuk setiap saat._

Norway: Sudah kuduga dari seorang Finland. Sweden, giliranmu!

Sweden: Hn, c'nt' itu sep'rt' air m'ta di t'ngah badai h'jan, kau ak'n b'nar-ben'r ber'ntung unt'k mend'apatk'nnya.

Sealand: Ma, papa romantis juga ya? *bisik-bisik ke Finland*

Fin: Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan aku bukan seorang ibu dan istri! *sigh*

Denmark: SEKARANG GILIRANKU! Hehehe cinta itu seperti ... apa ya? Ah! Seperti minuman keras yang sering kita minum! Merupakan gabungan dari etanol yang berbahaya, gula yang manis dan air yang murni menghasilkan minuman yang nikmat tiada tara. Ahahaha. Cinta juga merupakan gabungan 'bahan' yang bersifat seperti itu.

Norway: Kita? Dan menurutku _cinta itu emosi yang basi_. *pergi*

Denmark: Yah, dia pergi. Yo! Sekarang giliranmu Ice!

Iceland: Tsk, kenapa aku harus ikut menjawabnya?

Sealand: Karena kau sudah dewasa desu yo!

Ice: Oh, begitu ya... *melihat ke direksi tempat Norway pergi* Haaah, di mataku cinta itu seperti Norway, semakin kau mendekat maka ia semakin dingin dan menjauh. Tapi jika dibiarkan maka ia yang menghampiri kita...

Fin, Swe, dan Sea: HAH?

Denmark: Yo! Kau benar sekali Ice! Aku setuju kalau si aneh itu—AAAGAHGHH *dicekik Norway*

Nor: Kau bilang apa tadi?

Ice: Sebelum Den mati tercekik, kami sudahi dulu sesi ini.

**Yang Terbuang Session**

Switzerland: ADA YANG BISA JELASKAN APA MAKSUD JUDULNYA? *mengokang senapan*

Canada: Err, anu... katanya author karena jika kita dikelompokkan berdasarkan daerah, maka masing-masing kelompok akan beranggota sedikit...

Swiss: SEKALI LAGI KUTANYA ADA YANG TAHU MAKSUDNYA?

Canada: *pundung*

Austria: Sudahlah...

Korea: Man sae! Semua quotes yang ada di sini berasal dariku~ *berpose*

Hongkong: Hmph, apa temanya?

Cuba: Perumpamaan cinta...

Netherlands: Kenapa aku harus ikut di sini? *tendang pintu*

Korea: Love is like a bottle of Gin, teringat laguku.

Hongkong: Itu. Bukan. Lagumu.

Korea: Ah, dan aku ingat aku punya lagu "Love is like a boat."

Austria: Sepertinya yang benar itu "Life is like a boat."

Hongkong: Abaikan saja dia.

Korea: Hngg, dan aku kangen puisi "My love is like a red rose" dari negaraku.

Hongkong: Siapa yang duluan mulai?

Canada: Aku duluan yah, karena pasti tak ada yang mendengarkanku juga...

Kumajirou: Dare?

Can: Canada da yo! Ah..., menurutku cinta itu seperti pohon maple. Dari kejauhan terlihat seperti jarum, tetapi semakin kau mendekat kau akan menyadari kalau pohon itu punya bentuk daun yang unik. Amati lebih jauh dan kau akan menemukan bunga berbagai warna di musim semi. Gali lebih jauh dan kau mendapatkan sirup!

Switzerland: Apa barusan ada yang bicara? Hmm, kalau tidak aku duluan dan akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini! Bagiku cinta dalam hidup seperti peluru dan senapanku! Peluru dibutuhkan untuk menambah amunisi dalam kenetralan ke depannya! Bagiku, cinta juga harus NETRAL tanpa paksaan! *pergi*

Cuba: (nyambungnya ke mana yah?)

Netherlands: Aku juga ingin segera pergi! Bagiku _cinta itu seperti tatto_! PUAS?

Canada: E-eeh penjelasannya? *Neth duluan ngacir*

Austria: Kalau begitu giliranku. Ehem, seperti kacamataku, pakaian, plastik, botol, dan uang yang dapat didaur ulang, cinta pun begitu. _Cinta dapat berubah dari bagus menjadi jelek, dan dapat didaur kembali dari jelek menjadi lebih indah._ Dengan itu tak perlu banyak biaya yang dikeluarkan.

Cuba: Ini lagi...

Hongkong: Lagi apa?

Cuba: Gak nyambung! Baiklah, kalau menurutku cinta itu ibarat metamorfosis kupu-kupu. Ulat yang pada awalnya jelek memerlukan proses dalam kepompong untuk berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah, tak jarang di dalam kepompong itu sang ulat menderita. Seperti itulah cinta yang memerlukan proses yang kadang menyakitkan.

Canada: Wooow, Cuba ternyata...

Korea: Bukannya yang kayak kepompong itu persahabatan ya? Persahabatan bagai kepompong~ *nyanyi*

Hongkong: Aku sudah capek mendengar celotehannya! *nunjuk Korea* Hrrm, menurutku cinta itu bagaikan rantai. Sepanjang apapun itu jika ada satu sambungan yang rapuh, maka rantai akan memutuskan hubungan kedua pihak yang tersambung.

Korea: Keren Hongkong! Bilang saja kau diajar olehku!

HK: Cepat! Giliranmu sekarang atau takkan pernah!

Korea: Baiklah. HUP! Aku suka sekali menghitung bintang di langit.

ALL: KOREA!

HK: Baiklah, kusudahi sesi i—

Korea: TUNGGU! Menurutku, cinta itu seperti bintang di langit. _Ketika kau menghitung alasan kenapa kau mencintai seseorang, bahkan bintang di langit pun tak cukup. _

Austria: Tak kusangka orang sepertinya...

HK: ...punya pandangan tentang cinta.

Switzerland: CUKUP! Sesi ini berakhir!

**Past Session**

Prussia: Kalian ada yang tahu maksud judul sesi yang sama sekali tidak AWESOME itu?

HRE: Errm, mungkin karena kita hanyalah negara di masa lalu.

Granpa Rome: HAHA siapa yang peduli itu? Sekarang aku mulai ya! Bagiku _cinta itu ibarat kentut, tak dapat terlihat tapi mampu membuat orang klepek-klepek. _Huehehehe.

Granpa Germania : Tak lucu tauk!

Prussia: SEKARANG GILIRANKU! Bagiku cinta itu bagaikan perjalanan hiduku yang AWESOME! Meskipun banyak orang yang menyangkal kehebatanku, tapi tetap saja banyak yang terpesona denganku! Begitupun dengan cinta, kesesese meskipun aku lebih suka sendiri, tapi bagiku cinta itu adalah kenyataan indah yang banyak disangkal dengan TIDAK AWESOME!

Granpa Germania: Dan salah satu yang menyangkal cinta itu kau!

HRE: *palmface* Kenapa makhluk satu ini terlalu percaya diri Kek?

Granpa Ger: Mana kutahu, baiklah. Kalau menurutku, _cinta itu seperti violin. Musiknya bisa berhenti kapan saja, tapi errrgh dawainya tetap bertahan... ugh abadi._

Granpa Rome: Memangnya di zaman kita udah ada violin?

Granpa Ger: BIARIN! Aku kan up to date tentang masa-masa setelah kita, tak sepertimu!

Prussia: Tapi violin tak bisa mengalahkan keawesome-anku. Oi, giliranmu! *nunjuk HRE*

HRE: ... . . . . .Aku tak perlu menjawabnya.

Prussia: Tidak AWESOME sekali, kalau tak kau jawab akan kusekap Italy!

HRE: Eerr, baiklah. Cinta itu ibarat bahasa, bagiku. Tidak konkret tetapi selalu digunakan untuk berbicara dan menjadi jati diri suatu bangsa. Kau akan dihormati berdasarkan sejauh mana kau mampu menguasai suatu bahasa, begitu juga cinta.

Granpa Rome: Aku tak mengerti.

Granpa Ger: Bagus, cucuku! Sekian sesi dari kami!

**Fin**

A/N: ya, lagi-lagi fict ngasal dari saya datang. Abal? Yah, namanya fanfic kilat -_-

Menurut kalian perumpamaan siapa yang paling dalem dan romantis? Ah, ini dikerjain pas mood lagi mellow sih. Ah, iyaa... Update Competiting Italies WOI! #headbang. Gomen bagi yang nunggu *siapa ya?*, saya bukan kehabisan ide tapi kehabisan kata-kata untuk deskripsi... *abaikan curcol ini*

Yang baca ini, readers yang baik hati tolong review. Terserah Anda mau isi apa di kotak review itu, saya akan senang menerimanya; demi memperbaiki karya-karya saya #HALAH

**REVIEW-TTE KUDASAI! :3**


End file.
